Rookie x Cadence
by epicaddy
Summary: A Romance Story about haow Rookie the Secret agent and DJ K.Dance fall in love and become a family.
1. Meeting Eachover

**Rookie x Cadence**

Morning on Club Penguin.

The Snow was chillier than however,Rookie did not headed to the Ellite Penguin Force (Or EPF for short).

Gary,Dot,Jet Pack Guy and the Mysterious Director went over to greet was filled with joy.

Rookie:Another peaceful day in Club Penguin.(Sighs in peace)

Meanwhile.

The Night Club was bursting with music!

Cadence(Singing):Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no!Oh,oh,oh,oh!(Giggles)

The Crowd cheers like crazy!

Cadence:NOW YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD TIME TONIGHT!PEACE OUT!

The crowd cheers even louder!

Cadence:That was some Epic!But,i kinda feel weird inside.I feel... .(She went over to say hi to Penguin Band)Hey Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa alll!

Penguin Band:Hey!

Franky:So Cadence,uh...Empty,why.

Cadence:You heard me?

Stompin Bob:Every Word.(Petey K elbows him in the gut)I use that to eat!

Cadence:my Heart kinda feels like theres a hole in there.

G Billy:Ooooh!Seems like someones a little lonley.

Cadence:Yeah.I need somebody.

Back to the EPF.

Gary:Rookie,I just got intell that the Night Club has seen some Bear Tracks there and i`m calling on Herbert.I want you to get over there.

Rookie:Sure Gary!(Ran off to Night Club)Let`s see thoose tracks!(Got out some spy gear)

Cadence:Well see you take theese grocheries home.(Walked over tto exit.)

Rookie who`s eyes were blocked by so much spy gear colided into Cadence

Cadence:Oh sorry sir.

Rookie:It`s fine.(Gathers up Spy Gear)

Cadence gather her groceries.

They both grabed an orange.

there flippers looked at eachother.

The Light twinkled in there eyes.

Cadence:Uh,I`m Cadence.(Gave out Flipper to shake hands)

Rookie:Rookie.(Shaked her hand)

Cadence:I Haven`t seen you around here.

Rookie:Uh,yeah.I`m not much of a dance guy.

Cadence:Well,you could try.

Rookie got up and started to dance.

But a fell over.

Cadence:Let me help you.

They both danced together.

soon,they had just finished a mavouless duet dance.

Cadence(Thinking):Could he be the one?

Rookie:...Well,i gotta get going.

Cadence:Sure.

Rookie:You wanna meet up again?

Cadence:Uh,Sure.10:30?

Rookie:Done.

Leaves Room.

Rookie:Have a good one.

Cadence:You two.

Left room

Cadence:...He IS the one!


	2. The Second Date

Rookie went back into the EPF.

Jet Pack Guy:Hey,Rookie!

Rookie:Yo,Jet.

They Fist Bumb eachover.

Rookie walked inside.

Gary:Anything to report?

Rookie:They where just some white slipers.

Gary:Again?If we don`t get poked at by Herbert soon,i`m gonna jump of a cliff.

Dot:You look rather blush-y today.

Rookie:Yeah.I met i think i actually may be in love with her!

Gary:Rookie!That`s wonderfull!

Dot:Whoose the lucky gals name?

Rookie:Cadence.

...

Gary and Dot cracked up.

Gary:That loser?

Dot:Oh my god!

Gary:This is the best day of my life!

Jet Pack Guy:Rookie and Cadence sitting in a tree!K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Rookie covers Jet`s mouth

Rookie:Do you want to be murdered today?

Jet Pack Guy shook his head

Rookie:Then take it back.(Takes flipper of mouth and walks away)

Jet Pack Guy:G-N-I-S-S-I-K!eert a ni gnittis ecnedaC dna eikooR!

Dot:oh man Rookie!Your joking!

Rookie:No i am not!We danced,played around,ate some pizza,had some coffee and relaxed!There!In fact,i have another date at 10:30!So you can just come along and spy!(Walks away)NOT LITTERALY!

Gary:He did seem kinda realistic.

Dot:So what?He`s Rookie!He`ll forget he even met the gal.

Rookie got ready for his date and so did did they know,there would be some "Trouble in Paradise".Rookie went over to Cadence`s igloo and knocked the door.

Rookie:Ding a ling!

Cadence:Knock a lock!(Hugs him)So where should we go.

Rookie:I`m kinda happy staying at your home.

Cadence:Sure.

They both walked in.

Cadence:So heres my collection of records.

Rookie:Wow!You even have a golden record!let`s play one of theese bad boys!

Puts some music selected the gold record."A Fifth of Beethons" played.

Rookie and Cadence danced till they dropped.

Cadence;Rookie,where were you?

Rookie:Where were you what?

Cadence:Where were you...in my life?(Kissed him sweetly)


End file.
